A huge favor
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction de Bones62442fbi-rlh. Booth est en vacances avec son fils quand Cullen le rappelle pour une enquête. Booth ne sait pas quoi faire de Parker et avec son ex hors de la ville et un manque de baby-sitters à l'approche de Thanksgiving...
1. Chapter 1

**_NdT: Après une (longue) interruption, j'essaie de reprendre les traductions. Comme d'habitude, les mises à jour ne seront peut-être pas très fréquentes, mais je vais m'y tenir... Traduction d'une fic de Bones62442fbi-rlh - thanks! - dont j'ai repris le titre. Bonne lecture_**

**_Disclaimer: Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
_**

« Regarde mon dessin, papa! » Tout excité, le gamin de 5 ans agita un morceau de papier devant les yeux de son père. Souriant, Booth prit le dessin coloré de son fils et le regarda. Malgré le gribouillis, il reconnut ce qui était supposé être une personne, avec des tourbillons de couleur autour de ce qu'il présumait être les pieds.

« C'est superbe, Parker », dit Booth en rendant le dessin à son fils. Parker et lui étaient assis à la table de la cuisine avec une pile de feuilles vierges et une boîte de crayons qui avait été pleine et ne contenait maintenant qu'un crayon rouge à moitié cassé au milieu, alors que tous les autres étaient éparpillés sur la table, et même par terre.

« Papa, devine qui c'est », insista Parker, agitant de nouveau la feuille en l'air.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? » essaya Booth.

« Nan. » Parker secoua la tête. « C'est toi, Papa ! »

« Oh, je vois maintenant ! » Booth attrapa son fils et le fit asseoir sur son genou. « Juste une question, mon gars ; qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il indiqua les boucles colorées autour du bas de ce qu'il supposait toujours être les jambes.

« Tes chaussettes » dit Parker.

Booth sourit et secoua la tête. « Elles sont super, Parker » dit-il alors que Parker glissait de son genou et s'asseyait à nouveau à sa place où il commença un nouveau dessin. Booth regarda sa propre feuille, pleine de spirales multicolores. Booth n'avait pas utilisé de crayons depuis qu'il avait 7 ans, probablement parce que la dernière fois qu'il en avait utilisé, il avait avalé le orange. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à avaler un crayon ; il se rappelait seulement avoir été emmené chez le médecin après s'être étranglé à en avoir failli mourir. Booth remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'orange sur sa feuille.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le tira de ses pensées. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda qui l'appelait. Il grogna inconsciemment en voyant que c'était son chef. Il était supposé avoir 2 semaines de vacances, que pouvait bien vouloir Cullen ?

« Booth » répondit-il.

« Allo Booth ? C'est Cullen » dit la voix à l'autre bout.

'Non, sans rire' fut tenté de dire Booth. « Allo Monsieur, comment allez-vous ? » répondit-il à la place.

« Ca irait mieux si je n'avais pas à vous appeler. »

« Moi aussi, j'en suis sûr », murmura Booth.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien. »

« Bien, peu importe, je sais que vous êtes supposé avoir 2 semaines de vacances Booth » continua Cullen, « mais on est à court d'agents et nous avons besoin d'aide sur une affaire. »

« Vous êtes à court d'agent ? » demande Booth avec incrédulité. « Il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

« Personne avec les qualités requises » dit Cullen. « Nous avons vraiment besoin que vous reveniez, seulement pour 2 jours, pour aller dans le New Jersey avec Jackson. »

« Monsieur, » protesta Booth, « Monsieur, mon fils est avec moi pour 2 semaines. Rebecca n'est pas là… »

« Ecoutez, Booth, » dit Cullen, et Booth put entendre l'énervement dans sa voix. « Je comprends que c'est à la dernière minute et inopportun, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de vous, et à moins que vous ne trouviez quelqu'un pour s'occuper de votre fils, on vous fournira une personne. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur » dit amèrement Booth.

« Vous serez mieux payé pour être venu pendant vos congés » ajouta Cullen. Il fallut à Booth toute sa volonté pour ne pas répondre 'Tu parles, mon cul que vous allez me payer', et il raccrocha après que Cullen eut mit fin à son appel.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Parker dans la pièce, Booth aurait bien aimé lancer quelques jurons bien sentis au téléphone. Cependant, après avoir regardé Parker il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi avec sa tête posée sur ses bras, repliés sur la table.

S'approchant de son fils et le prenant doucement, Booth le porta hors de la cuisine et dans le couloir vers sa chambre, où il le posa avec soin sur le lit. Fermant sans bruit la porte, Booth revint vers son téléphone et prit un carnet avec des numéros de baby-sitters. Rebecca était en vacances avec son petit ami, Drew, et il n'était pas question qu'elle revienne d'Aruba ou d'où que ce soit dans les prochaines heures. Booth prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

Une heure et 17 appels plus tard, Booth s'assit sur le canapé, frustré et fatigué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sur _dix-sept_ baby-sitters, _aucune _n'était disponible. On approchait de Thanksgiving, mais c'était encore dans une bonne semaine et demie. C'était ridicule, et il n'était pas question de laisser le FBI lui trouver une baby-sitter.

Booth grogna. « S'il vous plaît » murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux. « Je préfère laisser Parker avec Bones pendant une semaine qu'avec quelqu'un que Cullen aurait choisi. »

Un instant plus tard, Booth releva la tête, un sourcil levé. C'était quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé réfléchir. Mais bon, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient devenir de si bons amis. Il lui faisait confiance, et elle était son dernier espoir… mais allait-elle accepter ?

Prenant de nouveau le téléphone, Booth appuya sur la touche de raccourci 2 et attendit alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

« Allo, » répondit la voix de Brennan.

« Bonjour Bones, » dit Booth, puis il ajouta faiblement, « c'est moi. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle. « Votre nom était écrit sur l'écran, c'est pourquoi j'ai répondu de cette manière. »

« Bien. » Booth leva les yeux au ciel. « Ecoutez, Bones, est-ce que je peux vous demander un immense service ? »

« Je suppose, » dit-elle, et Booth entendit du bruit derrière elle.

« Vous êtes au labo un dimanche ? »

« Non, je suis chez moi, » dit Brennan. « Et ce n'est pas un service que vous m'avez demandé. »

« Je sais, mais c'est quoi ce bruit ? »

« C'est une télévision, Booth. »

« Vous avez une télé ? » demanda Booth, surpris. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis… » Brennan hésita, et Booth attendit qu'elle continue. « Eh bien j'en avais une, mais elle ne fonctionnait plus. Et puis vous m'avez dit que je devais regarder tous ces films, alors je suppose que j'ai… » elle s'égarait et fut interrompue par le rire de Booth.

« Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, » dit-il en riant. « Et depuis quand vous suivez mes conseils ? Sur ce genre de choses, en tout cas… »

« Vous ne vouliez pas me demander un service ? » Brennan ignora sa question.

« Oh ouais. » Booth se souvint pourquoi il appelait. "Hum… comme je vous l'ai dit Parker passe du temps ici, parce que Rebecca et Drew sont partis… quelque part en vacances, et Cullen vient de m'appeler, ils ont besoin de moi pour une urgence, je pense. Et je ne peux pas prendre Parker avec moi, et je ne trouve aucune baby-sitter, et je ne fais pas confiance à Cullen pour trouver quelqu'un. » Booth se rendit compte qu'il commençait à s'égarer. « Alors je me demandais simplement si peut-être vous voudriez le prendre pour un jour ou deux ? »

Il y eut un silence. Booth lui donna un instant. Elle ne répondit toujours pas. « Bones, vous êtes encore là ? »

« Je suis là, » dit-elle. « Vous voulez que je garde votre fils de 5 ans ? »

« Oui. »

« Pendant 2 jours ? »

« Oui. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Oui. »

« Un enfant ? _Votre_ enfant ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez bu? »

« Oui… quoi? Non! » corrigea rapidement Booth. « Allez, Bones. »

« Vous me faites plus confiance qu'à quelqu'un que Cullen aurait choisi pour vous? » elle semblait sceptique.

« Oui, » insista Booth. « S'il vous plaît ? » ajouta-t-il, un peu désespéré, et l'entendant soupirer, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il attendit patiemment sa réponse.

« Très bien, je vais le garder, » dit Brennan avec une légère réticence, « mais seulement pour vous rendre service et parce que je sais que vous le feriez pour moi. »

« Merci beaucoup, Bones ! » dit Booth, reconnaissant. « Je commençais à désespérer. »

« Je m'en doute. » Brennan sourit au soulagement dans la voix de son partenaire. « Alors, à partir de quand avez-vous besoin que je le garde ? »

« Hum… vous pensez que je pourrais le déposer demain matin ? »

« Très bien. A quelle heure ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être 9 heures ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Merci beaucoup, » répéta Booth. « Je vous dois une fière chandelle, Bones. »

« Oh oui, » confirma-t-elle. « Vous avez intérêt à être très gentil avec moi. »

« Je pourrais vous embrasser ! »

« Pas _aussi _gentil. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas non plus Harry Potter... Evidemment...**_

2- Une journée avec son fils

Il était 9h15 le lendemain matin, et Brennan était assise sur son canapé, nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais gardé un enfant seule avant, encore moins l'enfant d'un très bon ami ; cela signifiait que ce serait encore dix fois pire si elle faisait quelque chose de stupide, comme de laisser la tête de l'enfant prendre feu. Oh c'étaient de mauvaises pensées… elle espérait vraiment que son instinct maternel allait émerger une fois qu'elle aurait commencé à veiller sur l'enfant de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte et se leva pour répondre. Elle entendait la voix de Booth de l'autre côté. Ouvrant la porte, elle vit que Parker se tenait à côté de Booth, tenant un gros chien en peluche, alors que Booth tenait un sac.

« Bonjour » la salua-t-il. « Désolé on est en retard. Parker a pensé que ce serait drôle de cacher les clés dans ses chaussettes et de me laisser les chercher. »

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Brennan. « Entrez. »

Booth et Parker entrèrent. Elle ferma la porte alors que Booth posait le sac de Parker près du canapé. Se tournant vers Brennan, il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci beaucoup pour ça, Bones. »

« De rien » dit Brennan, lui rendant son sourire. Booth se tourna vers son fils qui ten ait toujours sa peluche géante.

« OK, Parker, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit à propos… »

« … je sais, Papa ! » Parker interrompit son père. « Je serai sage! »

« Hey, ça ce n'était pas gentil. On n'interrompt pas les gens quand ils sont en train de parler. » Booth réprimanda son fils qui lui fit ce qui était incontestablement un sourire charmeur ; Brennan surprenait souvent Booth l'essayant sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Booth la regarda, perplexe.

« C'est bien votre fils, Booth, » dit Brennan en riant. « Il a le même adorable sourire charmeur que vous. »

Booth se leva, un petit sourire sur le visage, clairement amusé que Brennan n'ait pas réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« _Adorable_ sourire charmeur ? » répéta Booth, et il nota avec satisfaction la soudaine prise de conscience qui se dessina sur le visage de sa partenaire, en même temps qu'un léger embarras.

« Eh bien oui sur lui, immature sur vous, » Brennan esquiva avec un mensonge, et Booth toussota en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, mon gars, je dois partir. » Booth enlaça Parker. « Sois sage avec le Dr Brennan. »

« Je le serai » l'assura Parker.

« Merci encore, Bones, » dit de nouveau Booth. Elle le raccompagna à la porte. « S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez moi. »

« Je le ferai » dit-elle, et sa nervosité devait être visible car il serra sa main et dit « Vous allez être très bien » avant de partir. Elle le regarda partir et lui faire un dernier signe de la main avant de fermer la porte. Elle se tourna vers Parker qui était maintenant assis sur le canapé, balançant ses jambes. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« C'est un gros chien » commenta-t-elle, indiquant son gros chien en peluche.

« Papa me l'a acheté, » dit Parker. « Tu veux le prendre ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle alors que Parker lui tendait le chien. « Il a un nom ? »

« Son nom est Patmol, » dit fièrement Parker, « de Harry Potter. Papa m'a lu les livres. Tu les as lus ? »

« J'ai lu les 2 premiers, » dit Brennan. « Mais je n'ai pas lu les autres. J'ai été très occupée. »

« Tu attrapes les méchants avec mon papa. »

« C'est ça. »

Parker lui sourit alors qu'elle lui rendait Patmol. Il approcha la gueule du chien de son oreille, comme s'il lui disait un secret. « Patmol dit qu'il t'aime bien. »

« Eh bien j'aime bien Patmol aussi, » dit Brennan en souriant. « Tu veux un casse-croûte, Parker ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Parker en la suivant dans la cuisine. _Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si difficile que ça_, _après tout_, pensa Brennan.

--

« Mon copain Danny dit qu'il saute de la balançoire quand elle bouge encore, » dit Parker alors que Brennan lui donnait une dernière poussée sur la balançoire. Après une mâtinée passée à faire des pancakes en forme de visages souriants et 4 parties de Candyland, le duo improbable avait décidé d'aller dans le parc en bas de la rue. L'air frais faisait voler les feuilles rouge et jaune autour des pieds de Brennan alors qu'elle regardait le gamin énergique se balancer de plus belle.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais essayer, Parker, » l'avertit-elle. « Ca semble dangereux. »

« Oh, je le ferai pas, » dit Parker par-dessus le bruit de la balançoire. « La maman de Danny lui dit de pas le faire, mais Danny a été vilain et l'a fait quand même. Il s'est fait mal à la cheville. Maintenant il a un plâtre et il doit rester chez lui ce week-end. »

« Mon frère et moi on faisait des concours à la balançoire dans le parc près de la maison quand j'avais à peu près dix ans, » se souvint Brennan.

« Tu as un frère ? » demanda Parker. « C'est cool. »

« C'est très cool, » acquiesça Brennan. « On faisait beaucoup de concours. »

« Comme quoi ? » Parker commença à faire ralentir la balançoire en écoutant Brennan.

« Des petites choses bêtes, comme qui arrivera à retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps sous l'eau, qui traversera le plus vite le champ, qui sautera à la corde le plus longtemps… » Parker descendit de la balançoire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

« On va regarder un film? Il fait froid dehors. »

« Ca me semble bien, » dit Brennan. « On pourrait commander une pizza pour dîner et louer un film. Tu aimes cette idée ? »

« Pizza au fromage ! » s'écria Parker, excité.

Brennan rit et le prit par la main alors qu'ils descendaient la rue vers la boutique de location de vidéos.

Brennan n'était jamais entrée dans la boutique et fut immédiatement dépassée par les murs de DVD tout autour. Parker sembla tout de suite chez lui alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la section enfants. Il leva la tête pour voir les films situés hauts sur l'étagère. Le voyant essayer de son mieux de rester sur la pointe des pieds, Brennan eut pitié de l'enfant.

« Tu veux monter pour mieux voir ? » offrit-elle.

« Oui s'il te plaît, » dit Parker poliment, et Brennan le prit et le fit s'asseoir au niveau de sa hanche alors qu'il regardait les étagères.

« Oh ! _Le Monde de Nemo_ ! » dit Parker en prenant la boîte. « Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, » dit Brennan. « C'est bien ? »

« C'est très drôle! On peut prendre celui-là? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle. « Tu veux en choisir un autre aussi ? »

« Deux films? » Les yeux bruns de Parker s'ouvrirent en grand et Brennan ne put s'empêcher de rire à son adorable visage.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle. « On ne les regardera sans doute pas tous les deux ce soir, alors on peut en garder un pour demain. »

« OK ! » Les yeux de Parker scannèrent de nouveau l'étagère avant de trouver un autre film. « _Les indestructibles_ » choisit-il, et Brennan prit le DVD.

« On va payer, » dit-elle. Elle posa Parker et ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse.

« Je vais les porter, » offrit Parker, tendant la main vers le sac plastique avec les deux DVD.

« Merci. » Brennan le lui tendit et l'aida à fermer son manteau avant de retourner dans l'air vif de novembre.

--

« Pourquoi Papa t'appelle 'Bones' ? » demanda Parker à Brennan alors qu'ils parcouraient le trottoir vers son appartement. Parker balançait le sac, et Brennan portait une grande boîte de pizza au fromage qui gardait ses mains au chaud.

« C'est parce que je suis anthropologue. » Voyant son visage perplexe, elle ajouta « ça veut dire que je travailler avec les os. »

« Alors Bones n'est pas ton prénom ? »

« Non, » sourit Brennan en secouant la tête, « seulement un surnom. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'appelle Bones ? »

« Non, » dit-elle encore, et elle découvrit que cette pensée était la cause de son sourire. « Non, juste un surnom que ton père aime. »

« Tu l'aimes toi ? »

« Je ne l'aimais pas, » dit-elle avec sincérité. « Mais j'ai appris à l'apprécier. »

« C'est quoi ton prénom ? » demanda Parker avec curiosité. Il semblait fasciné par l'anthropologue.

« Temperance. »

« C'est long, » dit Parker. « Mais c'est joli. »

« Merci, Parker. »

De retour à l'appartement, Brennan posa la boîte à pizza sur la table de la cuisine. Parker posa les DVD sur le canapé puis suivit Brennan dans la cuisine. Elle l'aida à enlever son manteau, prit son bonnet et ses gants, et enfin délaça ses baskets.

« Merci Dr Bones, » dit-il après qu'elle l'eut aidé, en lui faisant un sourire identique à celui de son père.

« De rien, » dit Brennan en riant. « Maintenant on va se laver les mains et on pourra manger en regardant le film. »

« On peut manger et regarder la télé en même temps ? » demanda Parker.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas, » dit Brennan.

« Papa ne me laisse jamais manger et regarder la télé, » lui dit-il. « Il dit toujours qu'on doit manger à table. »

« Eh bien ton papa n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? » Brennan lui lança un sourire machiavélique qui le fit glousser. « Et c'est une soirée-pizza. On pourra même sauter sur mon lit si on fait attention de ne pas tomber. »

Le regard d'admiration sur le visage du petit garçon la fit sourire encore plus. C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Elle le prit sur le comptoir.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Bones, » c'était Booth. « Pourquoi votre téléphone est éteint ? »

« On vient de revenir et je l'ai éteint pour le charger. »

« Oh, alors comment ça va ? »

« Assez bien, vous voulez parler à Parker ? »

« S'il vous plaît. »

« C'est ton père. » Brennan tendit le téléphone à Parker qui le prit avec excitation.

« Salut Papa ! » dit-il. « Devine quoi ? Tempie veut bien qu'on regarde un film en mangeant!... Ouais, on s'amuse bien, on est allés au parc aujourd'hui… Je le suis… OK… je t'aime aussi, Papa. » Il rendit le téléphone à Brennan.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te laver les mains, Parker, » lui dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Booth. « Alors comment ça se passe ? »

« C'est ennuyeux, » répondit Booth. « Et vous, _Tempie_ ? » Elle entendait le ton taquin dans sa voix.

« Taisez-vous, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « On passe du bon temps. Parker est un enfant super. Il est très poli aussi. »

« Merci, » dit Booth. « Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que ça irait. »

« Je sais, vous aviez raison, » elle attendit sa réponse. Quand elle ne vint pas, elle reprit « Booth ? »

« Huh ? Oh, désolé. C'est juste que je ne vous entends pas souvent dire ça, alors je m'en imprègne avant que vous continuiez et reveniez en arrière. »

« Oui, eh bien je dois vous donner un peu de confiance quelque fois, » le taquina-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas gonfler votre ego au point que votre tête vous fasse tomber. »

« Ouch, Bones. » Il prétendit être blessé. « Vous prenez des leçons pour insulter les gens avec Angela ? »

« Non, j'ai volé votre livre Les Insultes pour les cons, » dit Brennan. « Je suppose que je devrais vous le rendre maintenant. »

« Wow, vous jouez à fond, » dit Booth en riant. « Je devrais probablement vous laisser avant que vous ne les utilisiez toutes dans cette conversation. »

« Taisez-vous, » dit-elle encore en riant à son tour.

« Très bien, je dois vraiment y aller, » dit-il, déçu ne devoir arrêter de lui parler. « Mais je serai sans doute de retour demain soir vers 22h. »

« Vous allez venir le chercher à 22h demain ? » demanda Brennan, semblant un peu déçue.

« Je suppose. »

« Je pense que je peux laisser une clé sous le paillasson. »

« Ok, merci, Bones, » dit-il. « Je dois y aller. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »


	3. Chapter 3

3- Un gentil gamin

La lumière venant de l'écran de télévision éclairait la pièce et le visage des personnes qui s'y trouvaient. La tête du petit garçon était confortablement posée sur le genou de Brennan. Brennan, à sa grande surprise, s'amusait vraiment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas assise et n'avait pas regardé un film pour le plaisir, et il était clair pour elle que cette partie de sa vie lui manquait. Elle riait avec Parker, qui semblait maintenant prêt à s'endormir.

« Fatigué ? » demanda-t-elle quand le film prit fin.

« Non, » mentit-il. « Je veux voir l'autre aussi ! »

Brennan rit. « Parker, il est 21h30, on pourra voir _Les indestructible_s demain. Et puis, je m'endors aussi. »

« OK, » acquiesça Parker en levant sa tête du genou de Brennan. Elle l'emmena vers la chambre d'amis et écarta les couvertures du lit alors qu'il baillait.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas content d'avoir brossé tes dents et mis ton pyjama avant le film plutôt que de le faire maintenant ? »

« Ouais, » dit Parker en grimpant dans le lit. Brennan lui tendit Patmol avant de ramener les couvertures sous son menton.

« Tu sais où est ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » dit Brennan.

« Ouais, » dit encore Parker. « Merci. »

Brennan l'embrassa doucement sur le front. « Bonne nuit, Parker. »

« Bonne nuit, Tempie. »

Brennan éteignit la lumière et tira la porte en la laissant entrouverte. Elle rangea la pièce où Parker et elle avaient regardé le film, jeta la boîte de pizza vide, mit les assiettes et les verres dans le lave-vaisselle, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle mit un pantalon de coton et son T-shirt favori, bleu clair et avec 'FBI' écrit en petites lettres noires sur le devant. Ce n'était pas exactement _son_ T-shirt, mais elle ne prévoyait pas de le rendre à Booth maintenant qu'il était devenu son T-shirt favori pour rester à la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle se rappelait comment le T-shirt était arrivé en sa possession…

_Brennan était confortablement installée sur une couverture de pique-nique, couchée avec les yeux fermés, écoutant les rires et les disputes des enfants courant autour du parc alors que l'air chaud de ce 4 juillet, avec la brise quasi-non existante, filait doucement._

_« Alors ce n'est pas relaxant ? » demanda Angela à côté d'elle, les yeux également fermés et avec des lunettes de soleil presque identiques à celles que portait Brennan._

_« Mmm hmm, » acquiesça mollement Brennan. « Alors on va juste rester là toute la journée jusqu'à ce que le feu d'artifice commence ce soir ? »_

_« C'est l'idée, » dit Angela. « Et après cet immense pique-nique je pense que je pourrai simplement dormir jusque là. »_

_« Moi aussi, » dit Brennan en riant. « Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi improductive. »_

_« Bienvenue dans une vie normale, ma chérie, » dit Angela avec un sourire._

_« Vous êtes vraiment paresseuses les filles ! » La voix de Booth leur parvint._

_« Et vous vous avez bien trop d'énergie, » répondit Angela. « Comment se passe le football ? »_

_« Pas très bien, Zack a pris le ballon dans la tête. »_

_« Hodgins me l'a lancé, » dit Zack._

_« Tu aurais pu l'attraper, » se défendit Hodgins. « Je veux dire, allez, mec ; ce n'était pas vraiment un lancer difficile. »_

_« J'avais le soleil dans les yeux, » grogna Zack._

_« Peu importe, » Booth interrompit la discussion. « Pourquoi vous ne nous rejoigniez pas ? »_

_« Non merci, » dit Brennan. « Je suis bien là. »_

_Booth soupira, se pencha vers Brennan et lui prit ses lunettes de soleil. Brennan cligna des yeux et les ouvrit, pour voir que Booth les avait mises._

_« Je vais les prendre alors, puisque vous dormez presque de toute façon. »_

_Angela était maintenant assise et souriait à Booth. « Les diamants fantaisie vous vont à ravir, Booth, » dit-elle. _

_Booth haussa les épaules._

_« Rendez-les-moi, Booth, » dit Brennan en s'asseyant à son tour._

_« Non, je n'en ai pas envie. » __Booth commença à s'éloigner. « Merci pour les lunettes, Bones ! »_

_« Booth! » cria Brennan. __« Donnez moi les lunettes de soleil! »_

_« Venez les chercher ! » répondit Booth._

_« Je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça, » murmura Brennan alors qu'elle se levait et le poursuivait, Angela, Hodgins et Zack les observant._

_Booth sourit ; enfin elle s'était levée et le poursuivait. Il décida de s'amuser et de courir un peu plus, il parcourut l'appontement, avant de se rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée parce que ça le coinçait, et qu'elle le rattrapait._

_Brennan le rejoignit, alors qu'il se tenait sur le bord de l'appontement. « Vous allez me les rendre maintenant ? »_

_« Très bien, » Booth enleva les lunettes et les lui tendit._

_« Merci, » dit-elle, et elle le poussa légèrement, ce qui fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans l'eau, comme elle l'avait prévu. Cependant elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait attraper son bras pour qu'elle tombe avec lui._

_Angela éclata de rire en voyant Booth attraper le bras de Brennan, et qu'ils tombaient tous deux avec un gros splash. Brennan refit surface quelques secondes avant Booth et l'arrosa alors qu'il remontait._

_« Booth ! » s'écria-t-elle, mais elle souriait. « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »_

_« Je tombe, vous tombez aussi, » dit-il, s'essuyant les yeux. « Allez, c'était drôle. » Il remonta le pont, tendit la main vers elle et la tira hors de l'eau._

_« Peut-être, mais maintenant je suis trempée. » C'était une évidence, son short en jean et son T-shirt rouge étaient collés à sa peau et gouttaient, ses cheveux qui avaient été coiffés en queue de cheval étaient complètement décoiffés, avec des mèches mouillées tout autour de son visage. Il était quasiment dans le même état._

_« Et bien maintenant on est rafraîchis, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » __Brennan sautillait._

_« Le bois est chaud, » dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas de chaussures. »_

_Booth baissa les yeux. Alors que ses sandales étaient toujours à ses pieds, elle l'avait poursuivi pieds nus. « Montez » dit-il en se penchant et lui offrant son dos. A sa grande surprise, elle n'essaya même pas de résister et obéit. Il revint à leur couverture de pique-nique avec elle sur son dos._

_« C'était hilarant ! » dit Angela en riant alors qu'ils atteignaient la couverture. __« J'aurais aimé avoir une caméra. __Oh eh bien l'appareil photo suffira. » Et sur ce elle prit une photo._

_« Merci beaucoup, » dit Booth, sarcastique. « On va se mettre des vêtements secs, et on revient. » Il lâcha les jambes de Brennan pour la reposer, mais elle s'accrocha à lui._

_« Vous êtes chaud, » dit-elle. « Et vous êtes fort aussi, alors vous pouvez me porter jusqu'à votre voiture, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

_Booth leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. »_

_Booth ouvrit la porte de la voiture et se tourna pour la laisser descendre de son dos sur le siège avant d'aller de l'autre côté et de démarrer. Brennan lui lança un regard alors qu'ils prenaient la route vers son appartement._

_« On va où ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Mon appartement est plus près, » dit-il. « Et puis c'est __**vous**__ qui m'avez poussé, vous vous souvenez ? »_

_« Oui, parce que __**vous**__ m'avez volé mes lunettes de soleil, » lui rappela Brennan alors qu'il se garait._

_Il lui ouvrit la portière. « Allez, vous pouvez venir et je vous donnerai une serviette avant d'aller chez vous. »_

_Brennan le suivit et s'enroula dans une serviette qu'il lui avait donnée alors qu'il allait se changer. Elle ne voulait pas attendre là, elle alla donc dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'armoire d'où elle l'avait vu prendre un T-shirt. Cherchant un peu, elle trouva un grand T-shirt bleu avec 'FBI' écrit sur le devant. S'assurant qu'il était toujours dans la salle de bains, elle se changea rapidement, puis recoiffa ses cheveux en queue de cheval._

_Booth sortit de la salle de bains et la trouva à côté de la porte. « C'est mon T-shirt ? » demanda-t-il en voyant le T-shirt sec qu'elle portait._

_« Oui, » dit-elle. « Mais c'est le mien maintenant. »_

Un bruit dans le noir la fit s'asseoir dans le lit. Clignant des yeux, elle vit les contours d'un petit visage. « Parker ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine de sommeil.

« Oui ? » répondit Parker d'une voix fatiguée.

Brennan alluma la lampe de chevet et vit Parker tenant Patmol à côté de son lit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » dit-il, puis ajouta « Et Patmol aussi. »

« Oh. » Brennan essaya de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire. Que faisaient ses parents quand elle faisait un cauchemar ? Elle réfléchit une seconde. « Tu veux venir dans mon lit ? »

Parker hocha la tête, sauta sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, collé à sa peluche.

« Pas de problème, » dit doucement Brennan alors qu'elle éteignait la lampe et que le petit garçon s'installait contre elle. Elle se recoucha et lui caressa le dos en écoutant son souffle se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était endormi. _C'est vraiment un gentil gamin_, pensa-t-elle avant de se rendormir à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

4- Deuxième jour avec Parker

Brennan se réveilla le lendemain matin seule dans le lit et regarda attentivement autour d'elle, perplexe. Cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte que Parker n'était pas là. Le réveil sur la table de chevet indiquait 9h14 en lettres rouges. S'accordant quelques secondes de paresse supplémentaires, Brennan balança ses jambes par-dessus le lit et s'avança lentement dans le living-room, d'où elle entendait un peu de bruit.

Effectivement, Parker était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, fixant la télévision qui montrait un grand nombre de personnages de dessins animés dans ce qui semblait être un show sous l'eau.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Brennan quand des publicités apparurent.

Parker tourna la tête et sourit à Brennan. « Ouais, » dit-il. « Ton lit est confortable. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir dedans. »

« De rien. » Brennan alla dans la cuisine et Parker, après avoir éteint la télé, la suivit.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Ouais. » Parker se hissa sur un tabouret et regarda Brennan allumer la cafetière.

« Bien, » elle versa les grains de café, « on a soit des céréales, des toasts, des choses simples, ou alors on peut faire des pancakes. »

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira. « Des pancakes ? »

« Je crois comprendre que tu aimes cette idée ? » Brennan sourit à son enthousiasme.

« J'aime les pancakes ! » acquiesça Parker. « Je peux aider à les faire ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle sortit du placard les ingrédients nécessaires. « Tu veux bien sortir les œufs du frigo, en faisant attention ? »

« OK. » Parker descendit du tabouret et trottina vers le frigo. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur pendant un instant, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le carton d'œufs alors que Brennan prenait la farine et les autres ingrédients.

« Merci, » dit-elle quand il posa la carton près d'elle sur le comptoir.

« De rien, » chantonna-t-il. « J'aime faire des pancakes. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant un verre mesureur.

« Ouais, » dit Parker. « Papa cuisine bien. Il t'a déjà fait à manger? »

« Hum… » Brennan réfléchit en cherchant une casserole. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà mangé quelque chose qu'il avait cuisiné, mais on a fait des petites choses ensemble. »

« Tu devrais venir quand je suis chez Papa et il pourra nous cuisiner un de ses plats ! » dit Parker avec excitation. « Et puis on pourra jouer tous ensemble après ! »

« Ce serait drôle, » dit Brennan en riant, versant maintenant la farine. « Mais tu devrais vérifier si ton papa est d'accord d'abord. » Elle tapota son nez avec son doigt plein de farine. « Tu veux casser un œuf ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria Parker, essayant la farine de son nez et prenant un œuf du carton, cassant avec soin la coquille au dessus du saladier que Brennan lui tendait. « Et je pense que ça ne dérangera pas papa si tu viens. »

« Alors d'accord. »

« Ouais. » Parker était concentré à ne pas laisser tomber de morceau de coquille dans le saladier. « Papa t'aime bien ; il voudra bien. »

Brennan faillit manquer le verre mesureur dans lequel elle avait commencé à verser le lait. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Papa vous aime bien, » dit Parker comme s'il parlait de sa couleur préférée. « Il dit que tu es très intelligente et jolie. »

« Il t'a dit ça ? » questionna Brennan, la brique de lait ouverte dans la main, momentanément oubliée.

« Mmm hmm. »

« Quand a-t-il dit ça ? »

Parker leva les yeux du saladier, jetant la coquille d'œuf dans l'évier et réfléchissant un instant, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé…

_Environ une semaine ou deux plus tôt, Parker Booth était assis dans le canapé dans l'appartement de son père, la tête posée sur le bras de son père. Booth lui lisait une histoire alors que Parker faisait de son mieux pour suivre et regarder les images. Booth n'avait pas été très emballé de lire __Cendrillon__ à Parker, mais l'enfant avait manqué la fin du livre en classe, parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Booth avait pris le livre à la bibliothèque, avec une certaine réticence, pour finir de le lire à Parker._

_« J'aime cette histoire, » dit Parker alors que Booth avait terminé de lire et fermait le livre. « J'aime __Cendrillon__. »_

_« Ah oui ? » dit Booth en souriant à son fils._

_« Pas toi ? » demanda Parker. « Tu te marierais avec une dame comme Cendrillon ? »_

_Booth sembla un peu surprise. « Je ne sais pas, Parker. Ca dépend de certains aspects… »_

_« Quel genre de spects ? » demanda Parker._

_Booth soupira. « Je sais pas, Park, » répéta-t-il. « Je suppose que j'aimerais que la fille soit gentille, bien avec toi, intelligente, drôle et jolie, ce serait un bonus… »_

_« … comme Bones ! » interrompit Parker avant que Booth puisse continuer._

_Booth sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. « Ouais, fiston, comme Bones. »_

« Tu vas verser le lait, Tempie ? » demanda Parker à Brennan qui tenait encore la brique ouverte après l'histoire de Parker.

« Hein ? Oh, oui. » Brennan versa le lait dans son verre mesureur, souriant à cette nouvelle information, sûre que c'était sincère mais ne signifiait rien, à part en réponse aux questions inquisitrices d'un garçon de 5 ans.

« Tu aimes Papa, Tempie ? » Apparemment l'interrogatoire n'était pas terminé.

Brennan le regarda. « Je… oui, Parker. Ton papa et moi sommes de très proches amis. »

Cela sembla satisfaire Parker et il laissa tomber le sujet. Il commença à mélanger les ingrédients avec les œufs alors que Brennan allumait le feu pour réchauffer la casserole.

Brennan et Parker passèrent un petit-déjeuner assez drôle et légèrement collant. Les pancakes se révélèrent bons et tous deux passèrent un bon moment à faire des visages et divers personnages avec des mûres, des bananes, des framboises, des chips au chocolat, et du sirop. Ils avaient mis une certaine pagaille, mais cela en valait la peine. Brennan fit couler un bain à Parker pendant qu'elle rangeait la cuisine. Elle mit beaucoup de bulles dans la baignoire et lui dit de l'appeler quand il serait dedans. Elle en savait assez sur les enfants pour savoir qu'on ne laissait pas un petit seul dans l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Parker une fois que la cuisine fut propre et qu'ils eurent tous deux pris un bain ou une douche.

« Ca dépend de toi, » dit Brennan. « On pourrait aller encore au parc ou jouer ici, ton père a amené ta PlayStation. »

« On peut jouer ici et puis aller au parc ? »

« On peut faire ça. »

« Tu veux jouer à la PlayStation ? »

Brennan regarda la boîte. « D'accord, mais tu vas devoir m'apprendre. »

« Ok! »

Temperance Brennan apprit quelque chose sur elle-même en jouant à la Playstation avec Parker : elle était nulle. Si elle n'avait pas joué pour Parker, elle aurait jeté la boîte par la fenêtre tellement elle était frustrée. Au lieu de cela, elle essaya de se réjouir de la joie de Parker quand il gagnait une course de voitures ou trouvait le trésor caché le premier. Parker semblait aussi prendre plaisir à _apprendre_ à « la dame la plus intelligente du monde » comment fonctionnaient les manettes de la PS2.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause, Parker, » dit Brennan en posant la manette après avoir été battue pour la vingtième fois. « Mes pouces me donnent l'impression qu'ils vont tomber. »

« Je vais l'éteindre, » dit Parker en le faisant.

« Tu veux aller au parc maintenant ? »

« Oui. » Il se leva et s'étira.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas mettre des chaussettes et je vais chercher ton manteau et tes baskets, » suggéra Brennan, se levant à son tour.

« OK, » dit Parker, se dépêchant.

« Tu peux te balancer aussi, Tempie, » dit Parker alors qu'il poussait sur ses jambes, gagnant en hauteur.

Brennan s'assit sur la balançoire à côté de lui et se laissa porter par le vent froid. « Je vais juste m'asseoir sur la balançoire. »

« Si tu veux, » dit Parker alors qu'il allait encore plus haut.

« Sois prudent quand même Parker, » dit-elle en le voyant atteindre le point le plus haut qu'il pouvait avec la balançoire.

« Je sais, » dit Parker, en poussant la balançoire un peu moins fort, au grand soulagement de Brennan. « Est-ce que toi et papa vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ? »

Brennan sourit et soupira, se préparant à un autre flot de questions. « Oui, nous travaillons beaucoup ensemble. Nos métiers nous occupent beaucoup, et nous avons de la chance de le faire ensemble. »

« Est-ce que vous sortez en dehors du travail ? » demanda Parker, n'ayant sans doute pas l'intention que ça ressemble à quelque chose d'important ou à un interrogatoire.

« Je suppose que oui, » réfléchit Brennan. « Oui, nous sommes devenus très bons amis en dehors du travail. »

« Mon ami Danny dit que les filles et les garçons ne jouent pas ensemble parce que les filles sont contagieuses, » dit Parker. « C'est vrai ? »

« Est-ce que c'est le même qui a désobéi à sa maman et a sauté de la balançoire ? » demanda Brennan.

« Ouais. »

« Danny a tort, » dit-elle à Parker. « A ton âge les garçons et les filles n'aiment pas jouer ensemble. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Parker. « Danny dit aussi que c'est pas possible que les garçons et les filles soient amis en dehors du travail. Il dit qu'ils doivent s'aimer beaucoup, comme pour se _marier_. »

Brennan n'aimait vraiment pas ce Danny. « Parker, tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que Danny te dit. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Ce qu'il dit arrive quelquefois, mais ce n'est pas toujours vrai. »

Parker hocha la tête et sourit. « Je ne crois pas ce que Danny dit. Il est méchant. Quelquefois il dit des choses qui mettent en colère la maîtresse. »

Brennan le croyait volontiers, ce gamin avait l'air d'un garnement.

« Il dit que mon ami Kevin est un bâtard parce que Kevin ne voulait pas lui donner sa voiture Hot Wheels qu'il a eu pour son anniversaire. »

Brennan était surprise. « Hum, Parker, ne dis plus 'bâtard'. Danny n'aurait pas dû le dire. Le mot qui commence par 'b' est un gros mot. »

« Oh, OK, je le ferai plus, » dit-il en continuant de se balancer.

_Je vais parler à Booth de ce Danny_, pensa Brennan.

Parker ralentit sa balançoire, frottant ses baskets sur le sol pour l'arrêter. « Je ne veux plus me balancer. Je peux aller dans les cages ? »

« Vas-y. »

Parker courut vers les cages. C'est presque un singe, se dit Brennan alors qu'il sautait du haut de l'échelle pour attraper la première barre. Il arriva au bout et se laissa tomber au sol.

_NdT : « monkey bars » = littéralement barres à singes_

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il en se tenant la cheville et en s'asseyant.

Brennan se rua vers lui et s'agenouilla. « Ca va ? »

« J'ai mal atterri, » dit-il.

« Je peux voir ? » demanda Brennan. Il hocha la tête, remonta sa jambe de pantalon et descendit sa chausette. « Ca fait mal ? » elle appuya doucement sur la cheville.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Et là? »

« Non. »

Elle remonta sa chaussette et redescendit sa jambe de pantalon. « Je pense que tu l'as juste tordue quand tu as atterri. Ce n'est pas cassé. »

Parker sourit. « Papa a raison, tu es intelligente. » Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Merci, Tempie. »

« De rien. » Elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever doucement. « Tu veux monter sur mon dos pour rentrer à la maison ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît ! »

Elle l'aida à grimper sur son dos et il se tint à son cou alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin vers son appartement.


	5. Chapter 5

**_NdT: Voilà, le dernier chapitre... Enjoy!_**

5- Trop facile

« Comment va ta cheville? » demanda Brennan à Parker qui était assis sur le canapé avec un sac de glace et sa manette de PlayStation.

« Ca ne fait plus mal, » dit-il en enlevant le sac de glaçon.

« C'est bien. » Brennan prit le sac et le remit dans le freezer. « Tu voudrais entendre les options pour le dîner de ce soir? »

Parker posa son jeu et se tourna vers elle. « OK. »

_Poli, bonnes manières_, pensa Brennan. _Booth doit être un très bon père._ « Voici les choix : on peut manger encore de la pizza, du fromage grillé, des macaroni au fromage, des pâtes ou des sandwiches. »

« On pourrait manger des macaroni au fromage s'il te plaît ? » demanda Parker.

Brennan rit. _Exactement son père_. « Bien sûr, et on pourra regarder _Les Indestructibles_ ce soir aussi. »

« Ouais ! » s'écria Parker. « Tu veux jouer à la PlayStation avec moi ? »

« Je pense que je vais juste regarder et puis préparer le dîner, » dit Brennan en s'asseyant à côté de lui et pinçant doucement son nez. « Et puis, tu me bats à chaque fois. »

« Je pourrais te laisser gagner si tu veux, » offrit Parker avec un sourire innocent.

Brennan rit et secoua la tête. « Oh tu es un petit gentleman, non ? »

« Papa dit que c'est bien d'être un gentleman avec les dames jolies et gentilles, » dit Parker.

Brennan continua à rire. « Je m'en doute, et il te l'a bien appris. » Elle se leva. « Je vais faire les macaroni au fromage. »

Le téléphone sonna, et Brennan posa la boîte de pâtes pour répondre.

« Brennan. »

« C'est moi. »

« Salut Booth. » Elle mit le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour continuer à préparer le dîner.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Booth.

« Bien, » dit Brennan. « On a fait des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qui nous a pris une bonne partie de la mâtinée. »

Booth rit. « Il aime les pancakes. J'espère qu'il a aide à nettoyer."

« Il l'a proposé, » dit Brennan. « Je l'ai laissé laver son assiette, mais ensuite j'ai nettoyé le reste. Je l'ai laissé jouer à la PlayStation. »

« On gâte mon fils, Bones ? De la pizza et un film hier soir, des pancakes ce matin… »

« Oh s'il vous plaît, » railla Bones. « Je pense que je devrais en faire beaucoup pour le gâter. C'est un bon garçon. »

« Merci, » dit fièrement Booth. « Je sais que Rebecca l'élève bien, et j'essaie de lui enseigner à être un gentleman. »

« Il a bien compris, » dit Brennan en riant. « Comme son père. »

« Vous pensez que je suis un gentleman? » Booth semblait assez surpris. « Eh bien merci Bones. »

« Quand vous en avez besoin, » le taquina-t-elle. « Parker, lui, est constamment un gentleman. »

« Ouch, Bones, ça fait mal. »

« Vous survivrez, » dit Brennan en souriant alors qu'elle versait les pâtes dans la casserole d'eau bouillante. « Vos efforts de gentleman ont tendance à se mélanger à vos… »

« … manières de mâle alpha, » interrompit Booth. « Ouais, je sais. Enfin, avant que vous ne m'enleviez toute ma fierté, je veux confirmer que ça va si je passe chercher Parker vers 22h. »

« Ca va, Booth, » dit Brennan. « On sera probablement en train de dormir, alors je vais vous laisser une clé sous le paillasson. »

« Merci encore, Bones. »

« Pas de problème. »

Booth soupira. « Je dois partir, dites bonjour à Parker pour moi. »

« Je le ferai. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Brennan raccrocha et alla voir Parker alors que les macaroni cuisaient. « Ton père dit bonjour. Il passe te chercher ce soir. »

« Ce soir? » demanda Parker, semblant un peu déçu. « Il ne peut pas rester un peu aussi ? »

« Je serais d'accord, » expliqua-t-elle, « mais il vient tard, sûrement quand nous serons endormis. »

« Oh, » dit Parker, fronçant toujours les sourcils. « OK. »

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, » lui rappela Brennan.

Il se reprit un peu. « Je vais préparer le film. »

« Ca me semble bien. »

Brennan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait passer deux soirées consécutives sur un canapé à dîner en regardant un film avec un enfant de 5 ans, et s'amuser. Comme celle de son père, Brennan découvrit qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie, et que faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas faites normalement pouvait être drôle, comme regarder des dessins animés. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Parker alors que sa tête était de nouveau posée sur son genou.

« C'est mon film préféré, » dit Parker en bâillant, alors que le générique de fin se déroulait. « Tu as aimé ? »

« Oui. » Brennan lui sourit. « C'était vraiment bien. »

Parker sourit et s'assit en se frottant les yeux. « Quel super pouvoir tu voudrais avoir si tu étais un super-héros ? »

Brennan réfléchit un moment. « Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de choisir. Avoir la possibilité de voler serait bien, ou alors devenir invisible comme Violette. »

« J'aimerais être aussi rapide que Flèche ! » dit Parker en sautant du canapé. « Il est cool. Et je pourrais vous aider papa et toi à attraper les méchants ! »

« Oui tu pourrais, » acquiesça Brennan. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas mettre ton pyjama pendant que je mets nos assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle ? »

Parker disparut et Brennan sourit. Elle mit leurs assiettes vides dans le lave-vaisselle et éteignit la télévision.

Elle mit son T-shirt favori du FBI et son pantalon. Brennan allait voir où en était Parker quand il entra dans sa chambre en pyjama, tenant son chien en peluche.

« Je peux rester encore avec toi s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne veux pas avoir un autre cauchemar, et je suis en sécurité avec toi. »

_Je ne peux pas dire 'non' parce que Booth vient,_ pensa Brennan. _Booth le trouvera._

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle en tapotant le grand lit. «Grimpe ! »

Il 'grimpa' en sautant directement sur le lit. Brennan lui sourit et le borda dans les couvertures avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

« Tu es bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie. « Merci. »

« De rien Parker, » dit-elle. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Il était presque onze heures quand un Booth renfrogné et fatigué gara son SUV devant l'appartement de Brennan. Il se sentait mal d'entrer et de la réveiller maintenant, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si son vol avait été retardé.

Booth trouva la clé sous le paillasson, là où elle avait qu'elle la mettrait. Il ouvrit et ferma la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il le pût.

Il s'approcha de la chambre d'amis silencieusement (du moins en grande partie) et resta confus en voyant que Parker n'était pas là. Perplexe, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa partenaire et ouvrit la porte en silence.

Eclairé par la lumière de la lune par la fenêtre, Booth découvrit la forme endormie de Brennan et son fils qui était pelotonné contre elle. Cette vue le rendit encore plus réticent à réveiller son fils. Booth approcha doucement du lit et avança la main pour toucher le bras de Parker.

« Hey, Park, » murmura-t-il. « Réveille-toi, fiston, il est temps de partir. »

Parker fit un petit bruit de protestation et se tourna de l'autre côté, se pelotonnant encore plus près de Brennan qui avait maintenant les yeux ouverts.

« Booth ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Désolé, Bones, » s'excusa Booth. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous réveiller. »

« Non, c'est bon, » dit-elle. Elle secoua doucement Parker. « Hey, Parker, ton papa est là. »

« Je veux pas partir, » grommela Parker. « Je n'ai pas de cauchemar ici. »

« Fiston, » soupira Booth, « on doit partir pour laisser le Dr Brennan dormir. »

« Je veux rester avec Tempie, » protesta Parker. « Tu restes aussi, papa. »

Booth rougit légèrement et fut reconnaissant à l'obscurité. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Parker. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est un grand lit et je veux rester avec vous deux. S'il te plaît ? Juste ce soir ? Tu repousses les cauchemars. »

« C'est bon, Booth, » dit doucement Brennan. « Vous pouvez rester, pour Parker. Cela ne me dérange pas. Il y a assez de place. »

Booth hésita. « Bones… je… vous êtes sûre ? »

« C'est bon, Booth, » l'assura-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas qu'il ait un autre cauchemar, alors si ça peut aider, alors ça me va. »

« S'il te plaîîîîît, papa ? »

Défait, Booth soupira de nouveau. « OK, tu as gagné, Parker. » Il enleva ses chaussures, heureux d'être en T-shirt et jean plutôt qu'en costume. Il entra doucement dans le lit. « Merci, Bones. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

_Ouais, rien,_ essayait de se convaincre Booth. _Passe au-dessus, ce n'est pas si gênant que ça. C'est pour ton fils. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous partagiez un lit… par exemple l'autre fois, en couverture à Vegas… mais bon…_

Booth souffla en s'appuyant sur l'oreiller. Parker, qui était pelotonné contre Brennan, attrapa son bras, dans l'intention de le faire s'approcher. Booth roula doucement pour être plus près de Parker, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était à une quinzaine de centimètres de sa partenaire.

« Bonne nuit, papa, bonne nuit, Tempie, » dit Parker et il se réinstalla pour dormir.

« Bonne nuit, » dirent les 2 adultes.

Booth regarda Brennan et essaya de lui lancer un sourire reconnaissant.

« Vous pouvez vous détendre, Booth, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est bon, _vraiment._ On est amis et il est votre fils. »

« Merci, » murmura-t-il. « Je vous revaudrai ça. »

« Vous pourrez me préparer le petit-déjeuner, » dit-elle en souriant.

Booth sourit en retour. « D'accord. »

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme avant de s'autoriser à faire de même.

Couchée sur le ventre, Brennan se réveilla le lendemain tellement bien, et tellement… pas seule. Elle cligna des yeux et vit qu'il était 9h40. Tournant la tête, elle se retrouva face-à-face avec nul autre que Seeley Booth, dont le bras l'entourait, et une des jambes était entrelacée avec les siennes. Il n'y avait pas d'espace entre eux, la petite barrière, apparemment, avait disparu quelques heures avant et regardait sans doute des dessins animés. Brennan se demanda un instant si elle devait se lever ou le réveiller. Aucune option, cependant, ne semblait bien à ce moment-là. Elle était trop détendue et trop confortablement installée. Au lieu de cela, elle décida d'expérimenter, ou alors de s'amuser un peu.

Elle se tourna aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait pour être sur son flanc et lui faire face, sans rouler complètement sur lui, ce qui se révéla être difficile. Les bras pliés, elle les posa avec hésitation sur son torse avant de s'autoriser à se détendre un peu, quand sa prise sur sa taille se resserra légèrement. Brennan sourit et baissa la tête, qui resta entre le cou de Booth et ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se soucier de ce comportement moins 'partenaire' que 'ami très très proche'.

La voix de Parker disant _Papa t'aime bien_ traversa l'esprit de Brennan. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, elle les leva vers Booth, toujours endormi. Elle se rappela ce qu'avait dit Parker, _oui, fiston, comme Bones_. Y avait-il plus à comprendre ? Elle se repositionna pour que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de Booth. _C'est juste une expérience, d'accord ?_

Nerveuse, elle se mordit la lèvre, _juste une expérience_. Très doucement, elle approcha son visage du sien, s'arrêta un instant, les yeux papillonnant de ses lèvres à ses yeux clos. Toujours aussi lentement, elle fit le reste du chemin, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, sentant un picotement agréable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle allait s'éloigner et haleta quand elle sentit Booth l'approcher brusquement de lui.

« On essaie de profiter de moi quand je dors ? » demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil mais souriant.

Brennan évita son regard. « Je… je faisais simplement une expérience. » Elle s'égarait. « Parker m'a raconté que vous lui aviez lu Cendrillon… vous avez dit que vous… et Parker a dit… mais vous… j'ai juste pensé que je… »

« … Bones ! » l'interrompit Booth. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. « Arrêtez de parler et détendez-vous. » Brennan exhala. « Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux expérimenter à mon tour ? »

Brennan acquiesça, les yeux s'ouvrant en grand quand il porta une main à son cou et reprit la position que Brennan avait un peu plus tôt. Elle céda, se fondant en lui, mais il garda la pression légère, et sourit contre ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna avec beaucoup de réticence.

« Alors, Docteur, » dit-il doucement, « des constats ou des conclusions ? »

Elle lui sourit timidement. « Eh bien, Agent Booth, je dirais que mes découvertes sont positives. Je conclurais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise manière de passer la mâtinée, ou une mauvaise manière de se réveiller. »

« Je confirme, » dit Booth, souriant encore. « Hey, c'est mon T-shirt ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, un peu plus confiante. « _C'était _votre T-shirt. Maintenant c'est le mien. »

Booth haussa les épaules. « Il vous va mieux de toute façon. »

Brennan mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inhalant profondément, avec son bras enroulé autour d'elle. « Alors depuis combien de temps étiez-vous réveillé ? »

Booth gloussa. « Quelques minutes avant que tu ne commences à _expérimenter._ »

Elle le frappa. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Je pouvais te sentir me regarder, je ne voulais pas interrompre tes pensées. »

« On ne peut pas _sentir_ quelqu'un regarder. » Brennan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi je te connais, » dit Booth.

« Apparemment. »

« Hum, excusez-moi ? »

Booth et Brennan se séparèrent et s'assirent. Parker était sur le seuil de la chambre et les regardait.

« Oui, fiston ? » demanda Booth, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Parker sourit innocemment. « Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

Brennan et Booth regardèrent l'enfant. « Oui, on arrive. »

Parker sortit et Brennan se pencha vers Booth. « Eh bien, c'était intéressant. »

Booth rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il t'aime vraiment bien; sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à rester ici. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

Brennan fit un sourire diabolique. « Tu pourras me remercier ce soir. »

Booth la regarda, bouche bée. « Je t'adore, » réussit-il enfin à dire.

« Eh bien, c'est très bien, parce que je t'adore aussi, en quelque sorte. »

Booth rit encore. « Quelle coïncidence. » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Levons-nous pour faire le petit-déjeuner. »

« Ensemble ? »

« Ouais. »

Brennan sourit et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de rouler hors du lit. « OK. »

Le petit garçon était derrière la porte, en train d'écouter. Il sourit et regarda son chien en peluche, en retournant vers le canapé.

« Tu vois, Patmol, » dit Parker au chien, « c'était trop facile ! »

_**NdT: Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé...**_


End file.
